


[podfic] Does he know, does he know?

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was unusual for Pete to be at the studio before he was, but Patrick didn't think too much of it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Does he know, does he know?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Does he know, does he know?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9190) by pennyplainknits. 



> Cover art created by reena_jenkins.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?12xk1jcb6w2wdyd)  
[download at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/does-he-know-does-he-know)  
mp3 / 3:37 / 3.31MB


End file.
